fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda is a type of phenomenon known throughout the multiverse. While he may occasionally be mistaken as a single character, in truth there are many versions of him running around. The closest explanation to this we have is that Nagito Komaeda is some kind of fundamental object class of the universe, like a Platonic Form for a basic ideological building block of all creation in the multiverse. This is very bad for everyone else. We will henceforth refer to Nagito as a single person, but know that this wiki page refers to all "Nagitos" generally. Nagito himself is a high school student with unparalleled luck, to the extent that he completely morphs the world around him. He is also highly intelligent, to a completely superhuman level. However, he also has an extreme obsession with Hope, which he believes can be created when people face Despair. As such, he will often cause untold wanton destruction to have the adversity strengthen those that survive, creating a perceived "ultimate good" in the world. He also often attaches to another figure around him and obsesses over them constantly, which can be determined by a repeated and unnecessary number of repetitions in the target's name. This classification has been named as being Nagito's "Hajime" for scientific purposes. Nagitos all also have an extreme hatred for themselves and are completely willing to lay down their own lives at the drop of a hat to bring about Ultimate Hope. Due to these things, most Nagitos end up being massive multiversal criminals that cause untold havoc, and often cannot be defeated. He is one of the strongest characters in all of DBA. Powers Nagito Komaeda has extreme luck, which especially builds off of other failures around him. Whenever anyone crit fails, he gets a stored crit success to use on any of his actions. This quickly builds up until Nagito's every action is completely unstoppable and he steamrolls his enemies. He can use this luck to alter the outcomes of other's moves, or even go as far as spend his stored crits to warp reality and causality itself, making him effectively God. His powers are amplified across the board against his Hajime, including the power to use sheer annoyance to influence his target. In addition, Nagito can use his intellect to rationally provide reasons why something is wrong regardless of what it is, which then causes the thing to be "wrong" and stop existing. It should be noted that many Nagitos also have different powers from one another. President Nagito has influence in the US Government, while Shadow Nagito is made out of Shadowrealm energy. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 30 Nagito was accidentally fired out of the Venusian Planetbuster, a reverse engineered weaker version of the Euclidean Moonbuster made by Venus Vanderbelt. From here, he proceeded to latch onto Guido Fop as his Hajime for the match. Weylan decided to steal from his locker, gaining a jar of poison that turns to gas when ignited and instantly kills whoever breathes it, which deactivates with contact to water. Weylan immediately put this away in another locker, but the damage was already done. After various wild magics caused confetti to fill the bottom of the central pit, Nagito manipulated Guido into going to the other side of the map where poison was (of course when firing himself out of a cannon to there he was very lucky) while Nagito himself got a lucky break by creating a spark of flame by rubbing two pieces of confetti together. Guido ended up tumbling into the pit to his death holding the poison while Nagito lit it on fire, causing everyone in the match to try and find a way to leave before dying. Nagito himself simply got lucky and walked through a perfectly placed escape hatch. All of this was in the name of building Hope within them, in their attempt to survive. After the match the survivors were confronted by Meridian and Dante, who both told the party about Nagito and his status as a massive Time Criminal for the Time Police, since he can basically appear anywhere and at anytime due to his luck. Chip Ponere specifically saw his bullshit as a perversion of the concept of luck itself. - Episode 33 After the party managed to defeat Tyrone, it's revealed that Nagito was the one who manipulated Tyrone into using his Outclass on the three letter word EGO, causing him to become a raging villain in order to inspire Hope from the epic conflict royale that ensued. Nagito also used his luck to cause a massive nuclear warhead to appear above the stadium, creating a three turn time limit to defeat him and take shelter before everyone dies. This Nagito is the same one from Episode 30. In a last ditch effort to stop their new enemy, Googol transformed into W and used his Shadowrealm powers to create a shadowy version of Nagito to fight for the players. This backfired however when Nagito told Nagito of W's previous position as a runner of a Killing Game, making him a symbol of Ultimate Despair and thus should be fought against at all costs. With some luck this managed to convince this clone to join his side, who then got lucky enough to gain his own free will and independence. Speaking of independence, Nova shot the Declaration of that at the original Nagito. As such, the two are now called President Nagito and Shadow Nagito. The pair managed to deal significant damage to the enemies, even reviving Tyrone to continue to fight for them. They also managed to counter Glenn Paragis' reveal that he was Nagito's father, creating a time paradox making the two Nagitos Glenn's gay dads. However, the enemies managed to pull off a massive dual tech of the ages, stacking lockers upon locker upon lockers to create a cage of death that barely managed to defeat the Nagitos once they ran short on luck. They were then taken off the the Lockerverse to be subdued by Weylan Jr., an entity of similar power. The time cops then entered the Lockerverse and took them both away to The Citadel from there. - Episode 37 Chip Ponere was hit with a series of two wild magics. One changed him to be more like the animal he most closely relates to. The second created a shadow copy of him that perverts and twists their personality into a dark foil. However, Zanza immediately entered the call and stated that Dark Chip is just Nagito Komaeda, which is a fucking fact. This created Platypus Shadow Nagito, or Dark Chip, whichever you prefer. He actually didn't do much and intended to chill in Cairo's Castle after she was defeated, even making friends with a similarly natured Ridbi Gambi. However, the party immediately agreed to beat the shit out of him until he dissipated away. - Episode 50 Both President Nagito and Shadow Nagito appeared by technicality as Time Constructs created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. They acted as a boss within the second boss rush of the session, known as "The Nagitwins". Shadow Nagito was almost immediately banished by a version of Clarisse partially possessed by W, and President Nagito jumped in afterwards to save him, dragging Shuichi Saihara along with him. Trivia * If you're out of the loop, Nagito Komaeda is originally a character from the Danganronpa series. His character is basically the same as in DBA, although less flanderized and more of an interesting character. And also he's actually just one high school student instead of a fundamental template of the universe. * Nagito was originally set as a last minute gag, since Zanza was suddenly free for a game but couldn't join as the spots were filled. He had a very slim chance of being summoned from the Planetbuster's list, but was of course the like first or second roll. How lucky! * We've all agreed to let Nagito rest in hell where he belongs. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters